


Meetings and Stories

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Cassandraverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves in with Remus and Sirius and the first order of business is bringing Sandy into the loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Harry gets off the train in a small village. The only person on the platform is a tall woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiles at him, "Harry Potter I presume."

"Yes Ma'am and you are?" Harry asks politely.

She laughs, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm Cassandra Lupin."

He looks at her curiously, "Lupin? Are you related to Remus?"

She nods, "He's my big brother. He asked me to come see him and because I live nearby I offered to pick you up."

Harry smiles, "thank you then."

"Come on, we'll walk to my place and floo over. This is all of your luggage right?"

He nods and starts to lift the heavy trunk as best he can. "Let me," She looks around to make sure they're alone and then taps his trunk with her wand, "Better?"

Suddenly it's as light as a feather, though still a bit awkward due to it's size, "Thank you Ma'am."

She makes a face, "If you're going to live with Remmy you can't be calling me Ma'am. You can call me Sandy or Cassie, I answer to either."

Harry decides not to ask why she hasn't mentioned Sirius, besides it seems they've arrived at her flat. She holds out the floo powder to him, "It's 'the Pound' Remus always says it's a home for strays," she seems to notice her own error, "Not that's what you are hon." 

"I know," Harry offers quickly, "I suspect he was referring to someone else entirely." Before she can ask who he throws a bit of powder into the fire, "The Pound!"

Remus is waiting for him, "Harry, wonderful to see you," He hugs him, "I'm sorry we didn't have time to write you about the change of plans."

"It's okay, it was nice to meet your sister. She's fun. But she doesn't know about Sirius does she?"

"No, but he's waiting in your room, second door on the left upstairs. Go say hello and wash up. Tell him if Sandy hasn't screamed herself hoarse in thirty minutes he should come down as Padfoot."

Harry hurries upstairs and practically throws himself at Sirius, "Hi!" He hugs him for a long minute before stepping back, "Thank you so much for taking me in Sirius."

Sirius ruffles his messy hair, "Harry, you're my godson, I'll always have a place for you in my home. And despite the fact that it isn't official because of the ministry Remus feels the same. You're here because we love you, not because we rescued you. Well, not entirely because we rescued you, anyway."

"Thank you just the same, it's the first time someone has gone out of their way to help me," Harry says softly.

He turns around and walks into the open bathroom washing his hands and face. When he comes back into the bedroom Sirius is looking at him expectantly, "So what did you think of Sandy?"

"She seems fun. Remus told me to tell you if she isn't screaming in a half hour you should come down as Padfoot."

"Then head on down to tea, I'm sure he could use the moral support."

"See you soon," Harry calls after one last hug and heads down stairs. He realizes as he reaches the foot of the stairs he doesn't know where he's going . But when he reaches the bottom the sounds of silverware on china and voices to his left leads him in the right direction.

He smiles as he notes a cup of tea awaiting him. The conversation has ended or at least paused for the moment, "You ran me out of the room before I got a chance to thank you for taking me, I know it wasn't easy to get Dumbledore to agree to it."

"Not at all Harry, it was easier than you seem to think, and besides you deserve a home where you're loved as much as anyone," Remus assures him clearly choosing words and phrases carefully to leave Sirius out of the conversation until he's talked to Sandy.

"Thank you just the same," Harry insists.

"You're welcome Harry," Remus concedes softly. He seems a little flustered as he turns back to his sister, "What were you saying Sandy?"

"I was saying I know I just met Harry but it seems clear to me that both of you are hiding something," Sandy says lightly before sipping her tea rather deliberately. "You know it's easiest to just tell me the truth Remmy, I'm not 8 anymore, dressing it up in a fairytale doesn't work now."

Harry raises a curious eyebrow but they're focused on each other in a way he's only seen Percy and Ginny stare at each other before. 

Slowly Remus moves his eyes down to his tea, "Of course I have something to tell you Sandy, that's why you're here."

Sandy laughs, "And I thought my brother might just want to see me."

"Cassandra Marie Lupin, you know that's unfair! Of course I want to see you but I wouldn't have invited you until next week if this was just a visit, I would have given Harry a chance to settle in first," The sharpness slowly drains from his tone.

"Calm down Remmy, I was just playing. But you're avoiding the issue," She says with a teasing smile.

"Your right as always Sandy." He glances at Harry who smiles encouragingly, "I know you didn't want to believe it when they said those awful things about Sirius at first... And I know you eventually decided that there wasn't really much chance that it wasn't true..."

"Revisiting the past isn't going to be much help Remus, why don't you just start with what really happened," Harry suggests softly upon seeing Sandy's confused expression. "Or I could tell the beginning of it if you'd like."

"No Harry, I think I need to start this... you are family but Sandy just met you and while it might be easier to believe from you I think it's important that I do it. But thank you," Remus says quickly. "Sandy, Sirius is innocent."

"Remus, I know you still love him. I do too. But they're is just no way he's innocent, we've been over this," Sandy says with a sad shake of her head.

Remus takes both of her hands in his and waits for her to meet his gaze, "But it is true Sandy. Sirius was never James and Lily's secret keeper, he decided he couldn't leave us because we needed him so badly and asked James to switch to Peter." Sandy stares at him as if he must be daft. Remus plows on, "It was Peter that was the spy... I guess we all owe Sybil an apology, she was right all along..."

Harry puts a hand on Remus' arm and softly suggest, "It might help if you told her how Peter disappeared."

Remus gives a nervous laugh, "You're right Harry, that would be a good idea. Back when we were in school, late in first year, Sirius figured out where I disappeared to and he asked James to help him make sure before they confronted me. James thought it'd be good to get Peter in on it because of Peter's talent for being inconspicuous. They were sure they were right by the last full moon before it was time to go home. So that morning Sirius was waiting for me to wake up. He led me down to the common room where James and Peter were waiting for us. They told me they knew. Sirius was sitting next to me, far too close for me to think he was afraid but Peter was scared. I didn't blame him, James was very supportive though. The next day they came to me in the hospital wing before classes. I felt the best I had all year. Two days later James pulled me aside and told me they were planning to try the animagus transformation. He told me it was Sirius' idea but he hadn't wanted to tell me but James himself thought I'd want to know they were trying to do something."

At that Remus stopped and Harry noticed that Sandy's finger nails were digging into Remus' hands. Harry grabs her arm, "Some secrets need to be kept."

Sandy loosens her grip and as Remus rinses his hands she takes in a shaky breath, "I know I was only four at the time Remus but it's been twenty five years, you couldn't have found a reason to tell me in all that time?"

A slight flicker of anger crosses both his face and his voice, "No Sandy, I didn't even tell Neve and Declan, not even Dumbledore and I sure as hell wasn't going to watch the hurt in your eyes just so you would know exactly how many people had lied to you. Do you even remember what it was like for us those first few years? When in the midst of all that do you think would have been a good time? When you were writing home in tears because the Slytherins kept teasing you about our estrangement from our parents? I'm sorry Sandy but it's been damn hard for me."

"That's exactly what I'm getting at Remus, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you had let me in," Sandy says shakily.

"Maybe Sandy, but what's done is done," Remus says softly as he sits back down, no longer offering his sister his damaged hands. "In the beginning of fifth year they managed it James became a stag, Siri is a dog, and Peter was a rat. They stayed with me and things were easier for me, much easier. Late in the year Siri and Snape had a bit of a scuffle and Sirius told Snape how to get into the shack, he meant for Snape to go that night and find him in his animagus form.

He was going to do a bit of damage and hope for the best. But Snape waited until he saw Madam Pomfrey take me out there and James just barely saved his life."

"And you forgave him you idiot?" Sandy asks with a fire in her eyes.

"He was stupid and he knew it Sandy, and I need him like I need the air. It would have been petty and vindictive of me to hold a stupid mistake against him."

"It was a stupid mistake that could have gotten you executed Remus!"

"Sandy it was a mistake and no harm came of it, and it helped me rid him of that 'act first think later' mentality." He smiles oddly at her, "I'm glad you're still that protective of me Sandy but there's no need. The only long lasting effect of that was that Snape hates us to this day. I've already told you about the secret keeper part of this. After Peter turned on us Sirius hunted him down. He found him in a muggle village. Before Sirius could subdue him Peter started to yell, cut off one of his own fingers and blew up the street. He transformed in the midst of the explosion and ran down into the sewer. Sirius was found in the midst of the carnage in a state of complete shock and you know the rest of that." Remus is shaking a bit.

"Shall I continue on for a bit?" Harry asks softly. Remus nods. "Sirius knew he was innocent, and between that and the fact that he could become a dog, in which form he was less effected by the demeantors, he managed to stay sane. Then two years ago Cornelius Fudge was visiting the prison and Sirius managed to get him to give him his newspaper. The family Peter was living with, the Weasley's, friends on mine were on the front page. They'd won some money. Peter was in the picture. Sirius recognized him and read the caption and new Peter could get to be. So he escaped. He turned into a dog when they brought him is food, slipped past them and swam to shore." Harry stopped a second to take a sip of his tea, "That was the year Remus taught at Hogwarts. The last day of exams Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak was going to be executed. My friends and I went down to console him and we found Peter. As we were crossing the grounds Sirius intercepted to us trying to get to Peter."

Remus holds out a hand there for him to stop. "I was watching the maruader's map to make sure Harry was alright and I saw Peter's name and thought I must be seeing things. But when I saw Sirius as well I knew I had to find out exactly what was going on for myself. By the time I got onto the grounds they were in the shrieking shack."

Looking at Harry as if asking permission to leave things out he sips his own tea briefly, "I figured it out as soon as I saw Sirius, and don't say that seeing him again clouded my judgment Sandy. We took a while trying to explain to Harry and his friends what was going on.

Snape interrupted us and tried to turn Sirius in. The children knocked him out we forced Peter into human form. That convinced them.

But as we were leading him back to the castle I changed. Sirius, Harry and Hermione were attacked by the demeantors. If Hermione hadn't had a time turner they would have all died. But as it was Harry was able to save them all, and the hippogriff as well. That's when I moved back here. Soon after Sirius came home. He's been hiding here since. Well except a few months he spent at Hogwarts last year."

"He was at Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore know?" Sandy asks quietly, it's clear she doesn't quite believe them.

"Dumbledore knows he's innocent, and that he went back, yes. If Dumbledore didn't believe in Siri I doubt Harry'd be here now," Remus comments lightly.

As if to emphasize this Padfoot comes into the room and give Sandy a long sniff. As if she can't help herself she giggles. "Padfoot?"

There are tears in her eyes, "That's really you? You d-didn't do it?" 

Padfoot steps back from her and a moment later Sirius is giving her a sad smile, "No I didn't do it Sandy. It's still me. I'm still the same person who used to fix your cuts and tickle you senseless. I'd never do anything to hurt you, or Harry and most especially Remus. Believe in me, sweetie?"

Sandy blushes at the childhood nickname, "I t-think so."

He hugs her tightly for a second before moving into the kitchen to fetch a tea cup. He pulls the forth chair around the side of the table until it's flush against Remus'. He sits down and takes Remus' hand. Feeling the wounds he turns the hand over on the table top, "Sandy, did you do this?"

"It's my fault Love, I was holding her hands when I started to tell her everything," Remus explains.

"Alright then," He lifts the hand to his lips and kisses the wound lightly before pulling out his new wand and healing it. "And the other one?" Remus lifts his other hand and Sirius gives it the same treatment. "The rest of this is going to be painful enough without open cuts."

"There's more?" Sandy asks disbelievingly.

"You boys let her think all this drama was over little old me? I love you both but you know I'm far from the most important bit of all this." This earned him some sharp admonishment from Remus but neither Harry nor Sandy heard what it was.

Harry got very serious again, "No, it's not. It's about Voldemort."

He looks directly at Sandy, he's only known her an hour but he thinks this is important enough to be very honest, and he's ready to tell it again. "Last year they held the triwizard tournament, did you hear anything about it?"

"I read the stories in the paper. As ludicrous as they were," She comments looking confused again.

"Well at the end of the third task Cedric Diggory and I each grabbed a handle of the cup. It was a portkey. We were transported to a cemetery where Peter and Voldemort were waiting for us. They killed Cedric right away, 'kill the spare' Voldemort said," Harry comments bitterly. Remus gasps and Sirius holds him a little closer, he hadn't told Remus that. "And then Peter tied me to a headstone. He gagged me and brought a cauldron over to the grave. He lit a fire beneath it and a large snake was slithering around everything. Peter pulled the blankets covering Voldemort away and he was hideous, I tried to yell but I was still gagged. I won't describe him, there's no need for that. Peter dropped Voldemort into the cauldron. I remember hoping with all my might that he'd drown. Then Peter spelled the decayed bones of Voldemort's father out of the grave beneath me into the cauldron. Then he Peter cut his own hand off into the cauldron, I suppose they never did specify what type of bravery it takes to be a Gryffindor."

Sirius goes a bit stiff at that, "That wasn't brave Harry, it was desperate."

"I know he's a coward Sirius, it just seems to me it takes a lot to put down a survival instinct as strong as Peter's." With that he turn back to Sandy to continue on. "Then Peter came to me and cut me with a dagger." Remus gasps again, and Sirius begins to whisper in his ear. "He put some of the blood in the potion. After what felt like an eternity Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron. He was skeletally thin and paler than bone with scarlet eyes and a flat snakelike nose." Harry shutters at the memory. "The first thing he did was take out his wand and throw Peter against a headstone. Then he looked at the dark mark on Peter's arm and touched it, summoning the others."

It was Sandy that gasped this time, "I thought after the quidditch world cup they'd be afraid to show themselves."

"If only we were so lucky," Sirius says shaking his head.

"Well some of them were afraid, of Voldemort anyway, but it didn't stop them from coming. While he waited for them to arrive he told me about his father and his awful childhood and all that talk show rubbish as it was an excuse for him trying to take over the world. Then the death eaters started to arrive. Each of them crawled to him, kissed his robes and then stood in a circle as if they had assigned positions. Then Voldemort spoke to them about the fact that though they came to him promptly then they had left him for dead for thirteen years. He told them he knew they had tried to plead innocence and bewitchment and resumed their lives. He asked them how they could have believed him defeated, and if they now followed Dumbledore. At that they began to make their denials. Avery threw himself to the ground groveling for forgiveness and Voldemort cast cruico on him. Then he told them they had to repay him for their lapses in allegiance. He turned to Peter and said that some of his debt had been repaid but not all and that he deserved the pain. He told Peter he knew that he returned not out of loyalty but out of fear of you," Harry turns to Remus and Sirius a moment, "If I'd let

you kill him..."

"We'd be killers and Voldemort would have found someone else to bend to his will. That's what makes him so dangerous Harry, his ability to make people bend to his will," Remus tells him with a conviction that surprises Harry a little.

Still Harry nods, "Then he said Peter deserved a reward anyway. He gave Peter a silver hand."

Remus shudders, Sirius growls and Sandy spills her tea.

"Peter took his place in the circle. He approached the man next to Peter, it was Lucius Malfoy, he talked to him about what he had done at the world cup, and the fact that he ran from the dark mark. There was a space next to Malfoy, he said the Lestranges belonged there but they were in Azkaban. He said they would get the demeantors, and giants as their allies. He didn't speak to some of them. Macnair he promised better victims that magical creatures. He told Crabbe, Goyle and Nott that he expected them to do better this time. Then he came to a large gap. He said it should contain six people. Three were dead. One, Karkaroff I think, was too scared to return. Then there was Snape, he knew he wasn't loyal anymore. He said they'd kill him. Next was Crouch, who was already in his service again. He pointed out that Crouch had given me to him and Malfoy asked how Voldemort was able to resurrect himself. As he explained it to them he also explained that because he had used my blood he could touch me. It hurt me like a fire inside my head but it did no harm to him."

Remus grabbed Harry's hand without a word. It made him a bit uncomfortable and he shifted in his chair but didn't say anything for fear of hurting Remus' feelings.

"He explained that Mum giving her life for me had made his curse rebound and kill him, but that he had done so many things to try to defeat death that he wasn't killed. He was weak and powerless but not dead." Sandy hands him a cloth napkin and he realizes he's crying. "He began possessing small animals, snakes and rats. Then Quirrel happened upon him and he used him to try to get the sorcerer's stone."

Even Sirius sits forward at that, "He what?"

"During my first year Dumbledore had a sorcerer's stone, which belonged to Nicholas Flamel hidden in the school. Quirrel tried to steal it to bring Voldemort back under Voldemort's direction, and later possession," Harry recites this as if it's part of a text book. "I stopped him. Then he returned to exile where Peter found him four years later. Peter accidentally met Bertha Jorkins in a pub and brought her to Voldemort. She was able to tell him that Barty Crouch had helped his son escape Azkaban and was holding him captive as the boy was actually a death eater. She also told him about the World cup, the Triwizard tournament and the fact that Alastor Moody was going to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"And that's when all hell broke loose," Sirius comments running a hand through his hair.

"Crouch's son escaped him at the world cup and sent up the dark mark.

Peter went to him and together they imprisoned Crouch. The younger Crouch took Moody's place. He got me into the tournament, made sure I made it through the first and second tasks and spelled the cup into a portkey." He takes a deep breath, "But back to Voldemort. He cast Cruico on me."

Both Remus and Sirius were on their feet in an instant, and quicker than he can tell them it's all right they're on either side of his chair. "Are you all right Harry, why in the bloody blazes didn't you tell us before?"

"It's no big deal, I mean it hurt but it was over and then there were more important things to deal with."

Sirius hugs him tightly, "It is a big deal Harry, no one should have to go through that."

Remus gives him a sad smile that speaks to the odd distance still between them and then pulls Sirius back to his feet, "Let Harry finish the story Sirius."

"He had Peter give me my and back and untie me. He had me bow to him, he wanted to duel. Well sort of anyway, he wanted to feel as if he'd given me a fair chance. He hit me with crucio again," Remus tightens his grip on Sirius' hand and he doesn't interrupt. "He tried to cast imperio on me but Mood-Crouch rather had taught us to resist it. I managed to get out of the way before he could curse me again. He was moving toward my hiding place and I knew I was going to die but there was no way I was going to go without a fight."

All the color drains from Sirius' face and Remus' eyes go wide. Neither can find the words to tell him all that's wrong with that statement.

"Just as he was about to reach me I jumped out from behind the tombstone and cast expelliarmus. At the same moment he cast Avada Kedavra. The spells met in midair and the wands connected, our wands are brothers," This last bit is added for Sandy's sake, he knows both Sirius and Remus already know.

"The light was gold and it lift us up and over to a clear patch of ground. The golden light formed a kind of cage around us and the death eaters stood around the outside. Voldemort fought to break the connection. I just held on tighter. Then there was phoenix song. Large beads of light formed along the connection. At first they move toward me. I concentrated with all my might and they began to move toward Voldemort. When they hit the wand it screamed. Then an echo of the hand he made Peter followed. Then more screams and an echo of Cedric. He told me to hold on. There was more screaming and then the echo of an old muggle who told me to fight him. Bertha Jorkins came next. They all start to pace the inside of the cage, cheering me on and hissing at Voldemort. Then M-Mum appeared," Harry and Remus both start to cry at that, Sirius' knuckles have gone white where he's clutching the table. Harry shakes his head determined to go on, "She told me Dad was coming, she wanted me to hold on to see Dad. When Dad a-appeared he told me they'd hold Voldemort off while I ran for the portkey after I broke the connection. Cedric asked me to take his body back to his parents. I broke the connection and ran for my life. Voldemort and the death eaters chased me. I got to Cedric and had to

accio the cup to me but I got away. I thought that was the end of it but when I got back Crouch as Moody took me back to his office and started interrogating me about what Voldemort had done. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in just in time to save me from him."

Sandy watches her brother crying in Sirius' arms and decides she believes every word. Remus is no fool and he certainly isn't emotional. "What is Dumbledore doing about this?" She asks softly. 

"He's recalling the order," Sirius replies slowly, "You were too young to join before but he'd like you to now Sandy."

She looks at Sirius as if he's grown a second head, "Dumbledore wants me to join the order? B-But I'm not brave like you guys," It was clear she was reacting as she would have in her youth, "I was a Ravenclaw. We're very clever but we don't tend to take charge..."

"Nonsense Sandy, you survived us," Remus gives her the first genuine smile any of them has seen the last hour.

"Dumbledore asked for you specifically Sandy. It seems he thinks we could use a few Ravenclaws backing up the dim bulbs doing all the dirty work."

"Convinced some Slytherins to join our side?" Sandy asks.

"Not that I know of. I was referring to us Gryffindors, all brawn and no brains."

"Speak for yourself," Remus scowls at him.

"While you may be all brawn Sirius, Gryffindor certainly isn't, most of the head boys of the last thirty years were Gryffindors." Sandy looks down at her tea, "Not to mention some of the most handsome boys..."

Remus smiles, it's obvious that he agrees but he is an older brother, "Sandy, you never told me you fancied a Gryffindor! Who is he?"

Harry feels a little distanced from them at the moment and wonders if it'd be rude to get up and get something to eat. Just as he sits forward Sandy mumbles, "CharlieWeasley."

Harry tries not to laugh, not that he's in a position to know for sure but he was fairly certain she must have fairly unique tastes.

Sirius shrugs, "and here I thought she was going to say Bill."

"At least she didn't say it was Gilderoy Lockhart," Remus adds.

"I'm not even sure he was a boy, always primping and preening. It was just disgusting," Sandy makes a face that suggests her stomach may not recover tonight.

"A disgrace to Hufflepuffs everywhere," Sirius adds. He glances at Harry, "Want to help me throw a quick dinner together Harry?"

Harry's up in a flash, "sure."

Sirius leans close to Remus, "We'll be about twenty minutes. If you need more time just come let me know."

"Thank you Love, I will," Remus gives him a dazzling smile.

Harry followed Sirius into the kitchen, "I thought Remus said you couldn't cook."

"You start one little fire..." Sirius says with a glance over his shoulder. "I think even I can handle roast chicken and potatoes. Can you put together a salad?"

"Sure, **I** happen to be a good cook," Harry tells him with a smug grin.

"Good to know. So, are you all right? I know that's the first time you've told the whole story since Hogwarts."

"Very tactful," Harry comments sarcastically. "Yes, I'm all right. It needed to be told and I.. I know I'm safe here."

"You don't have to play the brave Gryffindor here, I know you're not right now so don't say it. But I don't want you to ever feel you have to hide from us, if something bothers you, tells us, okay?"

"I will Sirius, I promise."

Sirius ruffles his hair, "Good, now what do you say we get started? I'm starving."

Sandy watches her brother watch Sirius walk away, it's almost as if the last thirteen years never happened for a second. She knows when the shock wears off this will be harder to accept but somehow she doesn't doubt that in the end she'll look at Sirius much as she had before. As a protector, a friend, and as her brother's soulmate. The reason he was happy again (once again) after so many years of grief and sadness. "You never really doubted him did you Remmy? You loved

him too much to believe what you were letting me accept."

"No Sandy, I did doubt him. Intellectually anyway. My heart never could. We're connected to the very depths of our beings. But no you were no more foolish than I was. In fact if anything you were less foolish, you had every reason to doubt him."

"Listen to us, sounding all tragic. He's back and it seems pretty clear you two have patched things up. And we did all right for ourselves. It seems like everything worked itself out in the end. How have you been?"

He smiles at her, "I've been very good now that you mention it. Kind of like when you'd come home for Christmas Break."

"Must be a bit odd having a kid in the house again," Sandy comments with a glance at the kitchen.

"Not yet. Probably not at all. We adore him pretty much the same way we adored you." He smiles at her apologetically, "Of course we're a little better prepared for it this time around."

"No need to sound like it was your fault Remmy, I choose to go with you. I wasn't so young as to not know what I was doing. Since when do you trust Sirius in the kitchen?" She's clearly trying to steer the conversation in a lighter direction.

"He asked for a second chance a few months ago and we haven't had a fire since," Remus says giving into it.

The conversation remains light through the rest of the evening and when it's time to go Sandy hugs both Remus and Sirius. She nods to Harry, "It was nice meeting you Harry."

"It was good to meet you too, Sandy," Harry says stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight," Then with a pop she's gone.

With Sandy gone and Harry making his way to bed Sirius turns a predatory gaze on Remus. "That went better than expected. Why don't we celebrate?"

Remus laughs softly, "One thing about you hasn't changed a bit since we were thirteen Sirius, you're still the most impatient person I know."

"And you're still irresistible, that's why I'm impatient." Despite his playful protests Remus pulls Sirius up the stairs by his belt loops. "And **I'm** impatient!"

They reach the landing and Remus starts to pull up Sirius' shirt over his head. There's a soft banging sound from Harry's room and Remus'eyes go wide. Sirius feels his shoulders bump their bedroom door and opens it as he calls out, "Goodnight Harry."

"Night," Harry calls with laughter in his voice.

He pulls Remus into their room with a whispered, "He knew what kind of house he was moving into céadsearc, don't worry about him."

"It's not that Love. It's been a very long time since I had to think about where we are before pulling your clothes off and I'm not sure I'll get used to it anytime soon."

Sirius grins in a very puppyish manner, "Me neither but we did it once before, we'll do it again."

"Only once? I think your memory is rusty Love."

"You know you're annoying when you're literal, it's not at all endearing."

Rather than continue a verbal battle that will just draw things out Remus claims Sirius' lips. When they separate for air Sirius smiles, "Now **that** is endearing céadsearc."

"I thought you might appreciate it."

"I'd appreciate a little less talk and a little more action."

"I think I can manage that."


End file.
